transformersvshalovspokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon dont like robots
Its a fine friday afternoon in new bark town. The children are playing on the playground with some pokemon feeling good about being home from school as the clouds slowly go by in the sky and a flock of swellow's fly by over head. Our story takes place not far away in new bark town's out door super market,with a young man not that differnt from you or I. He is curently looking for for a present for his seven year old duaters birth day. guy:Im thinking of buying a plush picachu doll for her. store owner:well we have plenty of those in the back. I can get one if you like. guy:sure. As the store owner begins to leav, a storm apears out of no where full of lightning.The winds dont pick up and no rain starts to fall.Every one stops what they are doing and looks up at the sky. store owner: Dang storms pop out of thin air every other day now! Its crazy! An't no rain nore wind eather. Its not normel I say! guy:You got that right. store owner:Here, let me go get that doll for you. As the man turns to leave, the lightning in the sky shines as bright as the sun for a few seconds. Later historiens would all agree that this was the exact moment evey thing whent to hell. As the light sudenly faded,every one looked up at the sky where the storm had been and saw that it was gone. In it's place what could only be described as some sort of space ship. People stared at the alien craft looming over them and were horrified. The ship clearly wasnt human. It was a faint shade of purple and had strange curves that no human could build. It was huge. Every one stared at it in shocked silence. Moments later a twinkaling light started to shine on the ships forward surface... Then,a bright beam of light shot forward into the factory next to the town not five miles away. The fctory did not explode into a million peices as every one thought it would.But make no mistake. There were explosions.The factory started to burn and melt at the same time.It was around this time evey one started screaming and running.After only seconds of firing on the factory there was nothing left except a molten mass of glowing glass. The guy was trampled underfoot by hundreds of freaked out people running and screaming for their lives. After almost everyone was gone the guy was laying on the road with a broken leg and a bloody nose.As he looked up at the new ship its forward surface started to glow agin. guy:What are you!? He yelled at the alien ship over head. guy:Why are you doing this?! The man fell into shock seconds later as another beam of light shot from the sky and burned him and everything in a 2 mile radies inti nothing. BUT according to new research that has proved this wiki rubbish other articles it reveals that "guy" known as master cheif survived and found "cortana" and they humped and humped until the day was over. And afterward even more shocking news was put forward. ACTUALLY THIS WIKI IS COMPLETE RUBBISH AND ANYBODY WHO LIKES IT IS GAY.